She Calls Me Mistress
by FreckledSatan
Summary: Hollstein BDSM


Her nails slid down her flat, pale stomach. Laura's fingers walked down to the hem of the brunette's shirt.

"Laura."

The girl under her clenched her sharp teeth. Laura smirked.

"Better close those lips before I have to gag you." She said in a sweet tone. Carmilla turned her head away, pulling at her wrists bound together by a thin but secure rope tied to the headboard. Laura kissed her stomach, her tongue slipping between her full pink lips to taste the girl's cold flesh. She smiled when Carmilla's body tightened. "Laur." She sighed.

"I said shut up."

Laura's hand shot up and grabbed a fistful of black hair. Carmilla's mouth formed the shape of an "O". Laura pulled gently, her lips moving along her girlfriend's neck. "Don't you dare say a word." She whispered in the vampire's ear, clamping her teeth down on her earlobe. Carmilla nodded in understanding. Laura kissed down her jaw slowly before reaching her lips. She kissed her once before slowly pulling away. Carmilla lifted her head and caught her lips, kissing her passionately. Laura pulled her hair, hard enough to make the girl under her whine. "Don't think you can do whatever you want." She warned. Carmilla nodded and set her head back down on the pillow. Laura dragged her nails down the backs of Carmilla's arms to her shoulders. She reached the cups of her girlfriend's black bra. Her fingers slowly ran over her breasts, just over the lining of her bra. Carmilla's hips bucked, trying to get her to move against her or to touch her even lower. Laura pulled her hands away. "Now you have to wait."

Laura climbed off of her girlfriend's waist.

"Wait, no-"

"Don't."

Laura growled. The vampire's lips shut. She sighed heavily and watched her girlfriend walk across the room. She almost asked what she was doing before remembering that she wasn't supposed to make a sound. Laura looked at her, her hands moving down her own body. "I think I'd like to take a shower."

She grinned. She stripped off her shirt and pants before winking at Carmilla. Carmilla bit her lip. She couldn't wait much longer.

"But for now."

Laura walked to her.

"You'll have to keep quiet."

The small blonde gagged Carmilla with a strip of a t-shirt balled up large enough to stuff her mouth but not small enough to choke her. She placed a piece of duct tape over her lips and winked before heading to the bathroom. Carmilla heard the turning of knobs and the water running. She was getting impatient. She tried to cross her legs and move her hips to try and get some kind of pleasure. But she couldn't. Suddenly the water stopped. Laura came walking out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a smirk. She walked back to the bed. Carmilla's eyes were wide and her thin eyebrows were arched high on her forehead. The small girl straddled her once again. She bent forward, her breasts pressing against Carmilla's chest. "Now I'm all warm...and wet for you."

Carmilla began to breathe fast. Laura smiled. She slid her hand down the vampire's stomach and circled a finger around the hem of her panties. She slipped her hand into her underwear, feeling just how aroused the brunette was. Carmilla's eyes rolled back as the girl began to rub her two fingers in circles. Her hips bucked forward and her chest moved up and down in a much faster pace. She was struggling to control herself, wanting to cum as fast as possible because she was afraid Laura might deprive her of it again. Laura's mouth bit her chest gently, her teeth not leaving marks but exciting her partner even more. The vampire made low, throaty groans at the movement of the blonde's hand on her clit. Carmilla's wrists pulled at the rope, her head lolled back, and her mouth was trying its hardest to make noise under the duct tape. Suddenly, Laura stopped. Her head shot forward. Laura was grinning menacingly. Carmilla's head shook furiously. She made a whine under her duct tape. Laura reached her hand up and took off the duct tape and removed the piece of cloth from her mouth.

"Please don't-"

"Shh."

Laura climbed into her lap. Carmilla bit her lip to refrain from speaking. "If you can make me cum, maybe I'll return the favor."

She winked and began untying her wrists. As soon as Carmilla was freed she tackled the smaller girl, accidentally taking them to the floor. Laura's arms wrapped around her. Carmilla stripped off her own underwear and positioned herself between the smaller girl's thighs. She held herself up on her elbows and wrapped one of Laura's legs around her waist. She began to move, her teeth scraping against her girlfriend's neck. Laura moved her own waist up and down against the girl on top of her.

"Carm."

Laura whined. Carmilla smiled and bit down hard on the girl's neck. Laura yelped and tightened her body. She could feel her own blood dripping down her neck as Carmilla's tongue lapped it up. The sensation between her legs was beginning to grow. Her body was struggling to take full breaths. Laura's thighs began to shake as Carmilla sped up her pace. She took a sharp breath. Carmilla felt her go limp beneath her. She soon felt a warm release grow between her thighs. It was strong enough for her to collapse on top of her girlfriend.

"Am...Am I allowed to talk now?"

Laura laughed and kissed her on the lips.

"Only if it's to tell me how nice it is to fuck me."

Carmilla gave her a smirk. She brushed her black hair out of her dark eyes.

"You're dirty. I like it."


End file.
